Electrical stimulation of nervous structures has been used to treat pain, breathing disorders, neural disorders, and other conditions. Implantation of electrodes configured as cuffs, paddles, or other structures has typically been a delicate surgical process with potential for nerve damage during the procedure, or as implanted stimulation devices migrate or contact delicate nervous tissue.